utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Comodone
comodone (こもど～ね) is the duet unit between ℃iel and Aerogel. Links * Website * Twitter List of Songs # "moment" (2010.07.16) # "Yakouchuu no Koi" (Love of the Noctiluca) (Touhou) (2010.12.28) # "GLIDE" (2015.09.24) Discography |track1title = Akizora ni Dakarete |track1info = (Aerogel) |track1lyricist = Nagamon (MISTY RAIN) |track1composer = ZUN |track1arranger = Nagamon (MISTY RAIN) |track2title = Kodokucho |track2info = (℃iel) |track2lyricist = Asaki No'9 |track2composer = ZUN |track2arranger = OPA |track3title = Dooms Day |track3info = (Aerogel) |track3lyricist = ℃iel, LPB |track3composer = ZUN |track3arranger = LPB |track4title = Last・Engagement |track4info = (℃iel) |track4lyricist = Hull (VAGUEDGE) |track4composer = ZUN |track4arranger = Hull (VAGUEDGE) |track5title = Yakouchuu no Koi |track5info = (℃iel, Aerogel) |track5lyricist = Kashiwagi Loserin |track5composer = ZUN |track5arranger = Kashiwagi Loserin |track6title = Ushimitsu Kamori Parade |track6info = (℃iel, Aerogel) |track6lyricist = Kashiwagi Loserin |track6composer = ZUN |track6arranger = Kashiwagi Loserin }} |track1title = Kami no Mina Nioite Meizu, Majo yo, Hizamazuke |track1info = (℃iel, Aerogel) |track1lyricist = Kabocha |track1composer = ZUN |track1arranger = Kabocha |track2title = Osanaki Hi no Tame no Kakuoku Shijuusou |track2info = (Aerogel) |track2lyricist = Ryuki Aruna, TAM |track2composer = ZUN |track2arranger = |track3title = Kieta Shoujo Ningyou |track3info = (℃iel) |track3lyricist = LPB |track3composer = ZUN |track3arranger = LPB |track4title = Saisho no Hikari |track4info = (℃iel, Aerogel) |track4lyricist = Ridee |track4composer = ZUN |track4arranger = Hull (VAGUEDGE) }} |track1title = Yakujin-Sama to Okurimono no Hanashi |track1info = (℃iel) |track1lyricist = Happaku |track1composer = ZUN |track1arranger = Nagamon (MISTY RAIN) |track2title = Kata Tsubasa Tsumugu Gensou no |track2info = (Aerogel) |track2lyricist = Happaku |track2composer = ZUN |track2arranger = Nagamon (MISTY RAIN) |track3title = Kaze wa Fuku, Hate no Saku he |track3info = (℃iel) |track3lyricist = Happaku |track3composer = ZUN |track3arranger = Nagamon (MISTY RAIN) |track4title = Yasashii Tengu to Ningen no Hanashi |track4info = (Aerogel) |track4lyricist = Happaku |track4composer = ZUN |track4arranger = Nagamon (MISTY RAIN) |track5title = Kappa to Otoko no Ko to Haguruma no Hanashi |track5info = (℃iel) |track5lyricist = Happaku |track5composer = ZUN |track5arranger = Nagamon (MISTY RAIN) |track6title = Meguru Oto, Mawaru Kisetsu |track6info = (℃iel, Aerogel) |track6lyricist = Happaku |track6composer = ZUN |track6arranger = Nagamon (MISTY RAIN) }} |track1title = Nobashita Sono Te ni Tsukamu Tane |track1info = (Aerogel) |track1lyricist = Aerogel |track1composer = ZUN |track1arranger = Aerogel |track2title = Farewell Train |track2info = (Aerogel, ℃iel (chorus)) |track2lyricist = ℃iel |track2composer = ZUN |track2arranger = ℃iel |track3title = Farewell Train |track3info = (℃iel) (Bonus track) |track3lyricist = ℃iel |track3composer = ZUN |track3arranger = ℃iel }} |track1title = outside pact |track1info = |track1lyricist = Nanase |track1composer = |track1arranger = Janett |track2title = Kakezan |track2info = |track2lyricist = (Heta no Yokozuki) |track2composer = |track2arranger = (Heta no Yokozuki) |track3title = LostForest |track3info = |track3lyricist = Hellnear |track3composer = |track3arranger = Hellnear |track4title = Seisen - THE HARD ~On the Triples~ |track4info = |track4lyricist = Jell |track4composer = |track4arranger = tomoya |track5title = two ply |track5info = |track5lyricist = Ajitsuke Tamago |track5composer = |track5arranger = Ajitsuke Tamago |track6title = Ato Hitotsu |track6info = |track6lyricist = Spelunker |track6composer = |track6arranger = (SieStial) |track7title = Forbidden Cherry Blossoms |track7info = |track7lyricist = ℃iel |track7composer = |track7arranger = LPB |track8title = Kodoku Futatsu |track8info = |track8lyricist = rudder-k |track8composer = |track8arranger = rudder-k |track9title = 138-oku Kounen no Mirau Uchuu |track9info = |track9lyricist = Bneko (Cat walk) |track9composer = |track9arranger = Nagamon (MISTY RAIN) |track10title = Singin'in the night |track10info = |track10lyricist = Kashiwagi Ruzarin |track10composer = |track10arranger = Kashiwagi Ruzarin }} |track1title = prologue ~ Sneedronningen ~ |track1info = (Instrumental) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = awake |track2info = (℃iel) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = departure |track3info = (Aerogel) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = deceit |track4info = (℃iel) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = against |track5info = (℃iel, Aerogel) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = eden |track6info = (℃iel, Aerogel) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} Category:Duet Units